Of Ghosts and Fluff
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: Ghost Hunt Fluff Week, July 2015. Days as followed: Animals, Tea, Everyday, Lessons, Trouble. Fluff everywhere! Read and enjoy! Tackled by M.
1. Monday-Animals

**So I'm a bad person because I got caught up in so much and was unable to post. I feel like crying :'( Anyways, I'll try to catch up today!**

 **Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is not mine.**

* * *

Noll typed away at his laptop, finishing up an email to his father. Martin demanded a briefing of their most recent case as the ghost had taken to destroying as much of their equipment as possible.

Noll clicked the send button a little harder than he should have and slammed the top down. He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering under his face in frustration. He needed to calm down, but his nerves were fraying at the edges.

The case had been a pain; both Mai and Lin had gotten injured, most of their equipment- though insured- was in pieces and new stuff was yet to come. On top of that BSPR was demanding every little detail and were threatening to send in foreign investigators if JSPR didn't hand up a report by the end of the week.

"Mai!" Noll yelled. "Tea!" He knew the girl had heard him, so he sat back in his chair and shut his eyes. Five minutes passed, then ten. Noll stood up and walked to his door yanking it open and stepping out.

Mai stepped out of the kitchen with the tea tray in hand, laughing at something, her brown hair swinging in her eyes. Lin followed her out a moment later with a smile, his tablet in hand.

"Naru," Mai called out, "I was coming, you didn't have to stop your work."

"Well it was taking you so long I was starting to wonder if you'd maybe tripped over your own feet and fallen asleep." He snapped at her, moving back to his desk. She followed him in, calling over her shoulder.

"I'll be right back Lin. And email me the first three, they were so adorable!" She squealed.

"What are you making so much noise about?" Noll growled as he took the offered cup and drank from it.

"Lin's been telling me about the animals he grew up around in China." Mai rambled excitedly. "And he was showing me pictures of himself posing with pandas."

Noll choked a little at that. _Lin_ and _pandas?_

"And so I'm searching up some pictures of pandas, and I'm absolutely in love with them now!" Mai declared, clapping her hands a few times.

"Get out Mai," Noll said with a sigh, a vein twitching in his temple. "And get to sending me the email regarding the of expenditure for the month."

Mai's face fell and her lower lip wobbled- God help him, he thought- adorably. "B-But, the pandas!"

Noll gave her a look. "Email. Right now."

Mai huffed and exited the room, banging the door shut behind her like a child. Noll ignored her and tried to get on with his own work but found himself distracted.

"Dammit Mai," He muttered to himself. "You can fall in love with a stupid, fluffy, cute animal but you can't love _me_."

* * *

Two weeks later, Mai was miserable. A case they had taken on a few days earlier had left her with a broken arm, black eye and split lip. She felt like crying at how useless she was as she couldn't even look after herself.

And now Noll was driving her someplace, his favorite classical CD playing soft music as he looked straight ahead, making no attempt at any conversation.

The man slowed the car and pulled into a parking lot. He turned off the engine and jumped out, making his way to the other side where he pulled open the door for Mai and offered her a hand. She accepted gratefully and got off.

After locking up Noll led her to a huge wooden gate; tons of other people streamed in and out, laughing jovially.

"Where are we, Naru?" Mai asked warily. The man remained silent and pointed at a small signboard next to the gate. Mai squinted at it and her mouth fell open.

"Panda Petting Day?" She said faintly, whipping on her boss who was smirking at her reaction.

"Not just petting, they also allow you to feed and play with them." He informed her with quiet smugness.

"Naru, it must have cost you a fortune!" She cried out, uninjured hand jumping to her mouth. Although she wanted it so bad, she didn't have the money to pay her boss back for this luxury.

Noll smiled at her shyly. "Consider it my thank you present for all your hard work. And my apology for not being there to save you on the case." His voice dropped as he added the last few words.

"Oh Naru," She whispered, thoroughly pleased. "This is perfect."

Noll chuckled and drew the brunette close, making her gasp when he gently kissed her forehead. Mai closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. They stayed like that for a long moment until Noll pulled away and led her through the doors.

"Come on," He said with another smile. "We have a dinner reservation at 7:30."

* * *

 **Idk if I nailed writing fluff... R &R?  
**

 **-M**


	2. Tuesday-Tea

"Oh My God!"

Noll shot up straight with a curse. He had fallen asleep on the kitchen table while working. The yell came from his bedroom and he immediately ran for it, hoping Mai was okay.

The girl was sitting on his bed, laptop open before her, brown eyes wide and shining. He groaned softly as he stood in the doorway, knowing he was getting all riled up for nothing.

But he couldn't really help it. After all, she was a danger magnet no matter where she was, no matter what she was doing.

"What is it Mai?" He asked, entering and kneeling at the foot of the bed. He rested his arms on the mattress and put his chin on his arms.

The girl looked up, just noticing his presence. "I found this amazing cafe that's just opened up on the outskirts of town." She told him, turning the laptop around so he could see the images: a quaint looking cottage, an outdoor seating arrangement, a well tended garden. "They serve a variety of sweet and savory dishes and the menu is just amazing." She added. "Especially the cake."

Noll raised an eyebrow. "The cake?"

Mai nodded solemnly. "The cake."

Noll buried his face in his arms and groaned to himself. Leave it to Mai to get excited over something as simple as cake. But hey, at least she wasn't demanding that he get her some at the moment.

"They also serve different kinds of tea." Noll looked up at those words.

"What?"

Mai scrolled down the menu, her eyes moving from side to side as she read. "It says they serve about a hundred different kinds of tea. Green teas, black teas, white teas, oolong, herbal, mate, rooibos, blooming and even tea blends."

Noll had to admit it had caught his attention. Up until now he'd been having Mai's tea while he was in Japan and hearing about these new varieties had piqued his interest. Despite that, his eyes were drooping shut as fatigues seeped into his bones.

"Naru?" The man forced himself to look at the girl. Mai was smiling softly as she shut down the laptop and put it on the bedside table. She extended her arms and beckoned to him and Noll gratefully climbed onto the bed and embraced wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed her back so she was lying down and snuggled next to her, using her chest as a pillow.

Mai hummed softly, caressing his black hair as his eyes drooped shut.

"Good night, sleep tight." She whispered against his forehead. Noll tightened his grip around her and made sure she couldn't leave.

* * *

"Have you decided?" Noll asked as he scanned the menu card. Mai chewed her lip in thought before putting down her own card.

"I think I'll go with the tiramisu cake with vanilla ice cream." She told the waiter who nodded and wrote down her order.

"And you sir?" He asked kindly. Noll glanced up before staring at the options again. In the last five minutes, he had narrowed his list down to Ceylon Black Tea and Nilgiri Black Tea. And now he was hopelessly stuck.

"Why don't you bring my girlfriend's order and I'll let you know by then." Noll told him and the waiter left them.

"What's wrong Naru?" Mai whined. "Hurry up and decide."

"I can't." He muttered, reading over the descriptions again. He wanted to try most of them.

When Mai's order came ten minutes later, Noll ordered not Ceylon or Nilgiri, but Lapsang Souchong Black Tea.

An hour and a half later, the two were back at Noll's apartment. They both held take away packages in their hands. Noll let them in and Mai skipped to the kitchen, pulling the fridge open and putting her cake away.

"Wasn't the tea good?" She chirped happily. Noll set his own package on the counter.

"Well it was but…"

"But what?" Mai moved to stand in front of him, hands on her hips, head cocked to one side. Noll give her a serious look.

"It wasn't _your_ tea."

Mai blushed lightly. "And pray tell me why you enjoy my tea?"

"It's made with passion and dedication. You put a bit of love into making it and that's something I enjoy a lot." He also enjoyed watching her turn red with embarrassment so he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I also think it tastes like you."

"Don't be silly," Mai laughed shyly. "You can't possibly know what I taste like."

Noll's eyes darkened and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Don't be so sure." Before she could register the true meaning of his words, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, striding towards his bedroom.

* * *

 **That's Tuesday. Hehe. Two more to catch up!**

 **R &R!**

 **-M**


	3. Wednesday- Everyday

**So I'm tackling a new pairing for the Fluff Week. More Narumai in the next chapter (hopefully) but definitely there for Friday's prompt.**

* * *

Houshou and Ayako had a ritual.

Everyday, at exactly 5:30 PM, Houshou would drive to the hospital where Ayako worked and pick her up on his bike. Everyday, Ayako would be waiting for him at her desk, watching the clock tick down the minutes, her fingers itching to grab her jacket and purse.

At 5:30 on the dot, her phone would ring and Ayako would be scrambling out of her seat and rushing out of her office. She would skip out of the building and find Houshou patiently waiting for her, resting against his bike.

They never had any place in mind. The couple had taken to riding around and looking for things to do. Sometimes they would stop for ice cream and just have a laugh. A couple of times they had gone to see a movie. Houshou once took her to the hills where they sat and talked about life, watching the sun set. Everyday it would be something new.

On that particular day Ayako was exhausted due to long working hours, so Houshou took her back to his place where they watched crappy films and ate sushi takeaway. Houshou massaged her feet and painted her toenails her favorite shade of pink. Ayako even allowed him to braid her hair (and he was very good at french braids).

It kept on that way. They tried out a new cafe, they took a trekking trip, they watched another movie, spent another day in- this time, Ayako was the one with the brush and the flowers, working his long hair into a delicate waterfall braid and slipping in the flowers.

One day, Ayako had to work late due to an emergency. She texted Houshou and told him not to pick her up, she had extra hours. He replied with a sad face emoticon and told her to text him when she was done, he'd drop her home.

She replied with an 'okay' and a beaming face.

At 8, Ayako collapsed in her chair and pulled out her phone and texted the brunette man. He replied with a thumbs up emoticon and Ayako grinned down at the message before locking her phone.

However eight turned to nine, and to nine-thirty. Ayako began to panic; Houshou wasn't picking up his phone or replying to his texts. It should have taken him ten minutes on his bike and twenty if he was walking. As of now, he was unreachable.

Ayako's heart thundered in her chest. What if he had gotten mugged? What if he was lying somewhere, bleeding to death? What if he had some kind of seizure? Silent tears dripped out of her eyes as she sat slumped in the lounge.

At 9:57, the hospital doors opened and Houshou limped in. His leather jacket was ripped as were the knees of his jeans. His hands and cheek were both scraped and his long hair was matted with blood.

Ayako threw herself at the man, wrapping her arms around him as she cried in relief. Houshou winced once before returning her embrace and stroking her hair.

Ayako patched him up as they talked. he had been riding down to pick her up when he took a turn rather fast and crashed head on with a car that was coming the wrong way. While he wasn't seriously hurt, he had hit his head and passed out for the better part of ninety minutes and had awoken in a strange house.

The driver of the car had gathered him up and taken Houshou back to his house. He tried to nurse the man back to health but Houshou had excused himself, accepted the apology and dashed for the hospital as fast as he could.

"After all," Houshou told her with a crooked grin. "I thought you might be waiting."

"Everyday." Ayako replied earnestly, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 **R &R?**

 **-M**


	4. Thursday- Lessons

**So I'm a terrible person for being this late but I'm attending a boot camp, and since school is about to start, I have to do some other stuff :/ Anyways, I'm finishing this by tomorrow hopefully, so keep reading!**

* * *

Mai inhaled deeply, relishing the cold mountain air. She grinned at Masako, who stood beside her and the black haired girl grinned right back.

"Snowball fight!" They shrieked in unison, simultaneously bending down and grabbing fistfuls of the white substance. With a cheeky nod at each other, the girls whirled and threw the snowballs at Gene and Noll who were in the midst of drinking their tea.

Noll calmly ducked as Mai's snowball flew over his head. Gene however, was slower on the uptake and Masako's snowball hit him full in the face. He stood frozen in his spot, snow in his hair and eyes, some of it falling into the paper cup he held.

The girls burst out laughing at his half bewildered, half pouting face of the Davis twin. Noll smirked and sipped his tea. For a moment Gene didn't move. Slowly a smile spread over his handsome features and he dumped his tea, rubbing his hands together.

"Masako," He sang, prowling towards said girl. "You just made a very, very bad decision."

Masako shrieked and tried to run, her boots sinking into the snow. Gene stomped after her, pelting her with snowballs as he went. One hit the girl square in the back of her head and she whipped around only to be tackled by the boy.

They couple fell backwards, Gene on top of Masako as they laughed their hearts out. Gene rolled of the girl and lay next to her, their chests rising and falling in quick succession, breath forming white wisps above them.

Mai smiled at Masako and Gene's fun. She looked over at her Davis twin who was crumpling his paper cup and adjusting his coat. Mai had to admit he looked dashing; a charcoal grey trench coat over a black polo, paired with deep blue jeans and black gloves.

Seeing her Naru in colours other than black had been surprising, but he was really rocking the look.

"What is it Mai?" Naru interrupted her train of thought. His face was emotionless, a solid mask revealing nothing of the man she loved.

This was the Naru who never said 'thank you' or 'sorry'. This was the Naru who mocked her for her slow uptake, ignored her requests and glared at her for sneezing too loud.

Who she wanted was the Naru who smiled at her, whose eyes danced when they conversed, whose favourite game was trying to kiss her in public while making sure no one noticed, who pulled her into his lap at night and watched movies with. Who she wanted was her romantic Naru.

But then again, romance wasn't his strongest point.

"Oh nothing," she said with fake brightness before looking back at Gene and Masako who had proceeded to make snow angels. They were acting so couple-y that Mai felt the flowers of moe accumulating around her. "Those two are so romantic."

Noll snorted. "Gene's always been a hopeless romantic."

"Maybe you could take a couple of lessons from him and use them every once in a while." She murmured, saying what was on her mind out loud without realizing it.

She was so caught up in her daydreaming that she didn't notice Noll creep up behind her and bend down.

"Mai," he called out and the girl whipped around, only to get a handful of snow in her face. She shrieked and stumbled back, tripping over her feet. Noll grabbed her arm before she fell and pulled her flush against his frame.

Mai looked up at him, half angry when she saw the amused look on his face. Without warning, he brought his hand up above her head and showered her with more cold snow. The brunette yelped and pulled away from him, grabbing some snow for herself. This time her shot found its mark on Noll's chest.

Not being one to back down, Noll crouched and began to flip snow her way and Mai laughed as the substance sprinkled on her. She kicked up more snow, sending it towards Noll's face. The blue eyed boy looked surprised as a whole lot landed on top of him, and fell back, landing on his butt.

Mai couldn't help but laugh at Noll's expression. It was so rare that he let anything show and she'd found to cherish every moment she could.

"I win." She quipped cheekily as she offered him a hand. Noll took it and yanked her down, turning her so when she sat down, his chest was against her back.

Pinning her with one arm, he grabbed more snow and proceeded to rub it into her face and hair. The girl laughed and squealed and wriggled in his grip, to no avail.

"Okay fine! You win. I lose." She laughed.

Noll dropped his snow and wrapped both arms around Mai's thin frame, nuzzling her neck. To her utmost surprise, he chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating in his chest.

Finally, here was the Naru she wanted to see for the rest of their vacation. She fisted Naru's hair and pulled his face to hers, kissing first his cheek, nose, and then his lips. Much to her delight, he returned her kiss, the corners of his lips tugging up.

When they finally broke apart (Gene cleared his throat rather loudly) Mai smiled shyly at him.

"You were lucky this time. I won't lose again."

Noll raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"Wanna go a second round?"

"Sure." He replied, eyes dancing with humor. "But only if I get a kiss when I win."

"Don't be so sure you will Hot Shot."

* * *

 **R &R plz!  
**

 **-M**


	5. Friday- Trouble

"Naru?" The young man looked up when Madoka knocked on his door and called his name. Before he could reply the doorknob turned and she entered with a mix of worry and disapproval on her pretty features.

"What was the point of knocking if you were just going to barge in here anyways?" Naru said with a sigh, returning to his book.

"I don't want any sass from you, mister," she shot back with her hands on her hips. "Plus, this is serious. What did you do to Mai?"

Naru paused. _Do to Mai?_

"I don't remember doing anything." He flipped a page and kept reading.

"Then why isn't she at work today?"

Naru paused again.

 _"Hey, Naru," Mai said quietly from her side of the bed. The dark haired boy shifted under the covers and turned over to face her._ _The clock on the wall read 2:14 am._

 _"Yes?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep._

 _"Can I, uh, take off from work tomorrow? I want to go see my parents."_

 _Noll blinked twice and sat up, grabbing his girl by the arm and pulling her close. "Is everything okay?"_

 _Mai resisted a little, but ended up putting her head on his shoulder, hands clasped in her lap. Noll frowned a little; this was very unlike the girl who loved cuddling._

 _"Yeah, I just... miss them suddenly."_

 _It was pretty obvious that she was lying by the way she avoided his eyes and fidgeted, but he didn't ask anymore questions. Instead he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her waist, his stomach to her back. "You can go."_

 _Mai touched his hands lightly and went back to sleep without another word._

"She's gone to visit her parents' graves."

Madoka's frown deepened, pondering over his words. "Noll, she called me a few minutes ago bawling her eyes out. She kept saying that you were in trouble and she was going to beat you up with a frying pan."

The boy being addressed put his book down, his eyes wide with surprise. Had he actually done something? He'd remembered to bring her that snack she'd asked for in the morning, he had made sure he cleaned up his side of the room (as usual), and he'd done all other work allotted to him. No, Mai wouldn't cry over something so trivial, she would just do it herself and then scold him at night.

"Did she mention _why_ she was crying?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. What could it be?

"No," was the curt reply, "but then she went quiet and kept saying she was so sorry and had let you down."

That did it. Naru grabbed the phone on his desk and dialed Mai's number. It rang twice, thrice, four times. _Dammit Mai, pick up_.

Just before the phone went to answering machine, the brunette answered with a shaky voice. "Hello?"

"Mai? Are you okay? I just spoke to Madoka and-" he was cut off when she burst into tears and started yelling at him.

"You jerk!" she screamed, "I'm going to kill you when you get home!"

"Mai calm down," he tried to say soothingly, but the despair on his face was evident and in his voice. Madoka waved her hand, questioning.

"You're in so much trouble Naru, so _much trouble,_ " she had stopped screaming but was still crying. Naru glanced at the clock: it was seven in the evening already.

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes," he promised quickly, but the line was already dead.

* * *

He had no recollection of his journey home, but he nearly broke the key trying to unlock the door, his hand was shaking that bad. Inside, the lights were dim, and the front of the apartment was empty. Naru headed straight to the room he shared with Mai; the door was closed. He knocked briskly and entered.

"Mai?" he could vaguely make out her shape sitting on the bed. Reaching blindly, he switched on the light. Mai sat wrapped in a blanket, dark circles under her red and puffy eyes, her nose red too. She blinked owlishly when the lights came on, her hair uncombed and messy, her lips already quivering.

Naru took a couple of cautious steps into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Can we talk?"

She didn't reply, just stared at him so blankly he nearly shivered.

"Mai..."

One of her delicate hands came out from under the blanket, her fist pulled back and she threw something at the boy so fast he didn't have time to react. The object hit his cheekbone, missing his eye by an inch and clattered to the ground. Naru stood stunned, one hand on his face that throbbed minutely; he couldn't believe the girl had thrown something at him. He glanced down at the object, and his throat went dry.

She was pregnant.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Her anger, her tears, her words, it all made sense. And Oliver Davis didn't know how to react. Minutes went by, Naru staring at the girl, Mai glaring at him.

And then Mai's eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

 _What?_

Tears began to drip down her face. "I- I should have been more careful a-about this, I'm sorry N-Naru I know you don't like kids and all..."

She kept rambling, but Naru stopped listening. He moved to the bed and sat down on the edge, reaching out hesitantly and touching her fingers. Her hand was shaking, and he grabbed it roughly, effectively quietening her down.

"I... am the one who should be apologizing, Mai. You're not- I mean its not, I mean-" he kept stumbling over his words, because really how could he truly apologize this situation he had put her in. What if she hadn't wanted a child? She was so young too, fresh out of school, not to mention they weren't married or even engaged.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, his voice gruff, "and I will agree with whatever decision you take regarding it. Whatever you want to do."

"You're not... mad at me?" Mai asked meekly, lowering her eyes, her lashes glistening with tears. Naru shook his head violently.

"Do you want it?" Was his question and Mai bit her lip.

"Do _you_ want it?" She countered, "It's your money and all after all."

"If it means I can keep you forever, then yes." The words were out before he could stop himself, and he facepalmed hard. What was wrong with him? He was beginning to sound like Gene.

Mai giggled softly. "I honestly don't want to let it go. It's a part of you."

"Then we can keep her or him, or whatever it is." He said with a note of finality. He was serious about keeping Mai, and if this was the solution then so be it.

The girl extended her arms and he gratefully fell into them, pushing them back down onto the bed. This was what he wanted, forever and ever. Just her arms around him, her scent lingering, the feel of her skin and the sound of her heartbeat.

 _God, I love you so much._

"I love you too, Naru."

Shit. He'd said that out loud. He could feel his cheeks heat up, but it soon went away when Mai snuggled closer and took his hand, placing it on her belly.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl," he whispered.

"I want a boy though."

"How about both?"

It was Mai's turn to blush. "D-Don't think so far ahead, you jerk."

Naru smiled. She had no idea.

* * *

 **So. I'm done. And I'm hopefully back to writing, so keep an eye out for other themed weeks and an update for First Kiss, Last Breath. Thanks fam!  
**

 **-M**


End file.
